All is Fair in Love and War
by Misty Blu
Summary: Hey people I took down the summary for my story it changes alot I'll add new summaires for each chapter 4 coming soon plz R&R ( Lemons )
1. Sesshoumarus Plot

Note: Hi peoples!!! This is my first fic I hope you like it ^^ I thought it was okay and I was told I'm good at romance so well here it is!! And also in the first few chapters you may say to yourself she likes Kikyo but I don't Inu & Kag forever!!! ( No offense to all the Kikyo lovers coughcoughkikyosuckscoughcough) lol Well thanks Kit for the help & support. Please ppl review I need help, tell me how I should fix things up okay? thanks!! buh bye hope you enjoy!! ^___________^  
  
Disclaimer: So you ask do 'I' own InuYasha? well yes yes I do see -pulls out InuYasha thingy that says I own it- -Lawyers come- uhhhh okay so I don't own it I lied I swear plz don't hurt me -curls in ball- I'm innocent!!! -is pulled away & put in jail- But I'm telling you the truth I no own   
  
Chapter1-Sesshomaru's Plot  
  
"You jerk!"   
  
  
  
The words echoed throughout out the forest as Kagome stomped off. InuYasha stared at her while she stormed away in the other direction. He muttered a few indistinguishable words under his breath.   
  
"That insensitive jerk! I'm going home!!" she yelled to him.  
  
"Why should 'I' care?" He screamed back at her, but it was to late she was already half way down the Bone-Eaters Well. The well was the only thing connecting Modern Japan, where Kagome and her family lived to Feudal Japan where InuYasha the half dog demon lives.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome stumbled out of the well into her own time. She took a beep breath and tried to forget about InuYasha for a while.  
  
Later that evening after eating dinner and helping her mother with the dishes, she took a hot bath all she could think about was how good it was to have shampoo and clean hair.   
  
************  
  
Meanwhile InuYasha sat under a tree feeling no guilt what-so-ever.  
  
"She can leave if she wants to I ain't stoppin' her. I didn't even do anything to her, she shouldn't be so sensitive all the time" He said to himself. By this time night had fallen and as he stared blankly at the moon he noticed a few demons fly across the dark sky, then a few more came all heading in the same direction.  
  
"Soul collectors..." he thought "Kikyo!"  
  
******************  
  
Close by was Sesshomaru, InuYashas' full demon half brother. Sesshomarus' yellow eyes glared at Kikyo who sat in a large oak tree collecting the souls that the demons had brought to her.  
  
"Foolish human," he said quietly so she wouldn't notice him. Sesshomarus' head filed with ideas on how to kill this human that his younger brother seemed to love and protect.  
  
Blood and dismember body parts concealed his mind. He had come up with the perfect way to kill this useless human and hurt his brother at the same time. He drew the Sword of Life, the Tensegia.  
  
****************  
  
InuYasha was mystified why he had not smelled Kikyo before now. He jumped up in the tree to try and get a glimpse of her. He sniffed the air for her sent but instead he could smell the repulsing sent of Sesshomaru. Horrible images began to eat away at him.  
  
****************  
  
Sesshomaru walked calmly towards Kikyo confident of his plan. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru in an odd way. As he approached closer he began to raise the sword above his head. With a quick flash he had struck Kikyo. She blinked a few times to had felt nothing even though she had already died she excepted pain.  
  
** FlashBack**  
  
"InuYasha!!" Kikyo yelled as she released her spell enchanted arrow towards InuYasha who at the time was running away with the Shikon no Tama, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Her arrow hit him in the chest and he was bond to a tree which is now in InuYashas' Forest. Soon after Kikyo collapsed to the ground who had bled to death.  
  
** FlashBack Over**  
  
Kikyo had been brought back to life by simple swing from the Tensegia. Sesshomaru Smirked at Kikyo. His plan had just gone into play.  
  
***************  
  
InuYasha jumped from tree to tree headed for Kikyo. His mind raced. "Is she okay? What is Sesshomaru there for? Does Naraku have to do with this? I bet he put Sesshomaru up to this but for what?" His thoughts carried on & his heartbeat quickened as he grew closer.  
  
Suddenly he slowed down at the sight of Sesshomarus sword high above his head & Kikyo before him. Even though the Tensegia cannot kill, InuYasha didn't care, he felt the need to protect his love. He jumped down and popped in front of Sesshoumaru, their noses not even an inch away from each others. Sesshomaru laughed at InuYasha attempt to save Kikyo.  
  
"Hello little brother." He said in a low tone. InuYasha snorted   
  
"Like you could do any better." InuYasha quickly responded to Sesshy's comment. Sesshomaru looked at him wanting to tear Inu's head off but simply smirked and walked away. Normally InuYasha would go after Sesshomaru but he was breath taken upon seeing Kikyo. He stared at her, he could tell by her skin tone that she had been brought back to life by Sesshoumaru's sword.   
  
"But why?" he thought "He hates humans." But he knew Sesshomaru had something up his sleeve never would he do something for InuYasha. He hated InuYasha, their father and Inus' mother. He thought their father was wrong for being with a human and hated InuYasha because he was only a half breed. Still InuYasha pushed the thoughts away and couldn't help but noticing Kikyo.   
  
"She looks sooo.....sooo beautiful in the moonlight." He said to himself but made sure Kikyo couldn't hear him. They slowly walked toward one another. He held her hand, it wasn't cold and her eyes had feeling. They looked deeply into each others eyes and embraced. When they pulled away, InuYashas' love for Kikyo began to come out. Without a second thought he kissed her.  
  
******************  
  
Back at home Kagome stepped out of the tub, her white towel wrapped around her. She opened the bathroom door releasing the hot steam. She got dressed and gathered her things to go back to Feudal Japan.  
  
She kissed her mother and grandfather good-bye. As she ran out the door she scooped up the Scared Jewel Shards. She jogged out to feel the cool and crisp night air brush against her face & legs. She jumped into the well forgetting all about the fight she and InuYasha had earlier.  
  
************************  
  
When InuYasha began to pull away from Kikyo, she had a different thought. She pulled InuYasha back in.  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome came out of the well surprised. She couldn't seem to find InuYasha anywhere. She began to worry.  
  
"InuYasha!? Where are you?? InuYasha!?!" By now you could hear her voice begin to tremble. She ran everywhere, through all the trees, behind every bush, near every river and stream.  
  
"InuYasha?!!!?" she hollered out again. She had been searching well over an hour now.  
  
"Inu....Yasha?!?!!?!" she said with a whimper. Tears began to fill her eyes. She fell to her knees, worried for InuYasha's safety. Teas fell on her leg sending a shiver. She wiped her tears as best she could and stood up. She sniffled a bit and held her stomach she felt sick but she couldn't give up on InuYasha so she gathered all her strength and walked around in search for him more determined then ever to find him now.  
  
She walked along a small path and tripped over a twig sending her tumbling down a little hill where she found InuYasha....... but he wasn't alone. She dashed behind a tree hoping he hadn't seen her.  
  
*******************  
  
Kikyo started to take off InuYashas' Red Fire Rat coat off when he smelled Kagomes sent.  
  
"She's close." He thought. He pulled away from Kikyo and quickly pulled his coat back on. He didn't want to leave Kikyo he felt like the need to be there for her and protect her incase Sesshomaru cam back. But at the same time Kagome needed the same. Sesshomaru would kill both of them if he could. Still he needed to talk to Kagome but wasn't sure how to get Kikyo away long enough. He looked up at the sky for ideas. It looked like Mother Nature was with him tonight, the sky had turned from the calm starry night sky into a cloudy thunderstorm. The wind picked up. He whispered in Kikyos' ear.  
  
"Go hurry there's a storm coming. I'll be there soon," she looked at him hard and was about to say something when InuYasha yelled "Just go!" She looked at him one more time with her evil smirk and she headed toward shelter.  
  
InuYasha moved slowly toward Kagome, who was still behind the tree silently crying. His hair blew harshly in the now fierce winds. His eyes calm, he didn't even seem to notice the steady rain beating down on him. He took off his red Fire Rat coat once more and wrapped it around Kagomes' shoulders. He stared into her dark brown eyes. Even though the rain had made her face cold and wet InuYasha could tell see had been crying. He carefully wiped her under her eyes but she turned away from him.  
  
"How could he do this right after he had just been with Kikyo? That jerk!" she thought. She turned to face him. The memories flourished his mind but no words came, instead he embraced her. She was tense and nervous at first but she soon became relaxed and calm. InuYasha had a certain way about him to make her calm down when she was nervous or scared and she liked that about him..alot. When they took a step back from each other he noticed she was shivering. He pulled her in close to him in hopes that she would warm up. They walked in the opposite direction then Kikyo. He knew he had to go back for her but he needed to patch things up with Kagome first.  
  
End Note: okay well that's my first chapter I hope you liked it I'm half way down with writing chapter two so it should be up soon and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and thank you for your time ^^ buh bye 


	2. The Game of Love

Note: Okay people heres chapter number 2 I hope ya'll like it. And remember reviews are always welcome so Go ppl review review!!! lol. I hope my 1st chapter was long enough it was ten pages on paper but computer cuts everything down so. Well enjoy!! ^____^ (( * means demon for those who didn't know I just didn't want any of you to get lost))  
  
Disclaimer: - is let free from jail- Thank you! -brushes off shoulder- I don't know why I was in there anyhow I don't own InuYasha I repeat I don't own InuYasha no matter how much wanna I never will T.T  
  
Chapter 2- The Game of Love  
  
As Kagome and InuYasha approached the town they noticed that no one was in the there homes everything had just been abandoned.  
  
********************  
  
"It's like they just left, didn't even take their belongings." Kagome spoke up, her voice still a little shaken.   
  
"Yea." Inu said as he tried to let go of Kagome, but he hadn't even noticed that she had been holding his hand. His face turned red when he looked down at their hands. Kagome also blushed and quickly pulled away.   
  
"How could I be that dumb I shouldn't have held his hand." Kagome thought "What was I thinking?" She kicked a pebble on the ground trying to avoid InuYasha.  
  
"There's no use in trying to find out what happened tonight. We should get some rest and have a look around in the morning." Kagome again broke the silence. The rain had still been coming down pretty hard. Both soaked they headed for one of the empty houses.  
  
After Kagome had found clothes in one of the bedrooms for herself & InuYasha to wear she hung the clothes up by the fire she had started not to long ago.  
  
**********************  
  
Kikyo wandered into a small town, the rain becoming heavier she hurried to a door. She knocked softly & she could hear rustling on the inside and a few mumbles. A young man came to the opening. He stood speechless.  
  
"Hello, my names Kikyo and it's raining outside and I don't have a place to go. I was wondering if I could stay here for the night." He slowly nodded his head and motioned her in.  
  
"Here." he said handing her a clean and dry pile of clothes "I never did get your name." Kikyo said quite rudely. The handsome man who looked to be about 17 or 18, held out his hand "Katriko." He said with a grin.  
  
*******************  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" Kagome said quietly as she reached into her pack to grad an apple for herself. "No." He responded quickly. Kagome sat near the fire, drawn by the red glow.   
  
"Why did he hug me? I'm still shaken, I can feel my heart pound." Kagome walked over to a corner of the small room and laid her head down on her backpack for a pillow. She fell asleep immediately.   
  
"She looks so peaceful and sweet." InuYasha thought when he glanced at her. He moved closer to her sleeping body. Even though he didn't believe it sometimes he had feelings for Kagome but he couldn't bring himself to forget Kikyo and he had a great bond with Kagome they understand one another.  
  
"I wonder what she's dreamin' about. She looks kinda cold." He said quietly and got up to look around for something to cover her with.  
  
*********************  
  
Kikyo shook his hand. "He's pretty cute." She admired the tall blonde man who went by the name of Katriko. She picked herself up and headed toward a back room where she could change into the dry clothes.  
  
*******************  
  
InuYasha couldn't seem to find anything for Kagome but she was still shivering so he took off the shirt she had given him earlier that evening and draped the soft white shirt over her.  
  
"There." He said with a look of pleasure and by the tone of his voice he seemed to be proud.  
  
With a heavy yawn, he blinked a few times and began to feel the long day wear down on him. Without much consideration he sat next to her and fell asleep watching her breath.  
  
*********************  
  
"So Kikyo, where are you from?" Katriko questioned her. Kikyo unaware of what she should tell him. "Do I say I was brought back to life by the swing of Tensegia?" She knew better of it. "Around." She said hoping he wouldn't notice the suspicion in her voice. Katriko chuckled a bit at Kikyos' answer.   
  
"Is that so?" He continued to push her for a good response. "Yea it is." Her anger began to show. She didn't like being knocked around like this. "Sorry." Katriko realized the anger. He didn't want to make the matter any worse then it already was.  
  
**********************  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes gently. She saw a blurry figure next to her she blinked a few for times and waited for her vision to come in clearly. She was shocked to find InuYasha sitting close to her and his shirt off. His perfectly toned muscles shown. Strong biceps and triceps aand a six pack he had it all And boy did it drive Kagome crazy just sitting there staring at him. She pulled up on it not realizing what she had, had. She smelled the shirt and blushed.  
  
"He must have taken it off for me." Kagome couldn't help but have feelings for InuYasha well yeah he was inconsiderate at time sure but he could also be a kind loving person. And she cherished that about him. She pulled up the shirt to her shoulders and fell back to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Kikyo and Katriko sat down to a steaming bowl of soup. "The clothes fit okay?" He asked wanting to make her mad again. "Yeah there okay." Kikyo said softly. "Good." He said in his cheery voice. "What is this guy so smile smile about?" Kikyo thought. " Lighten up will ya? Geeze, blind me with your nice bright smile why don't ya?" She began to get defensive over nothing.   
  
"He can't even hear me. So why am I starting a fight with thoughts?" You had to admit Kikyo can get weird at times and rude.  
  
*****************  
  
InuYasha woke up early the next morning. Kagome was still fast asleep. Her head resting on his bare chest. ( -licks lips-yum)! He carefully moved her head back to her backpack. He got up and took a look around outside to see if the town he could find anyone in the town or they all just disappeared. He went through more then half the town no one seemed to be anywhere. He headed back to the hut where he had left Kagome alone. When he walked back inside he was careful not to make a sound for she was till asleep despite the late hour. He tiptoed to where the clothes had been hanging. With his shirt already off he slipped the white undershirt on and then the Fire Rat coat on top. He began to unzip the jeans, he was having a lot of trouble with them, he never had 'jeans' before and he found he zipper very tricky. He stumbled around and accidentally awoken Kagome.  
  
"Oh sorry." He whispered and looked down to where his hands were placed. "Oh uhhhh," he turned a bright pink. Kagome also blushed and giggled a bit. "What si that wench laughing at?" he thought but he knew better then to say something of that sort he didn't want to ruin the relationship they had formed over the night. Instead he tried to laugh with her but if he ever wanted the 'jeans' off he would have to ask Kagome to take them off for him.  
  
"Uhhh..Kagome?" InuYasha said he knew he was about to ask the most embarrassing thing in hid life. She turned quickly to face him "Yes?" "Uhh..I can't seem to unzip these things..." His faced turned to a rosy red in a matter of seconds "... I was wondering if you could help me?" he finally got it out and he let out a sigh of relief but held his breath and waited for the answer. Kagome cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree "Uhh.. yeah I guess." She said in a soft tone and he could barley hear her at this point but inside her brain she was screaming. "What am I going to do?! I can't put my hands THERE!!!!" She tried to keep her cool as she shuffled toward him. She swallowed hard and unbuttoned the top. Her heart raced but she liked being close to InuYasha. She slowly unzipped the jeans that InuYasha had, had so much trouble with, with great ease. She left the room so he could finish dressing.  
  
"What did 'I' just do?! And I liked it!" Kagome began to get nervous. "I wonder what he thought of the whole thing. I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking? You were thinking he needed help and it was only right." Kagome got lost in her thoughts when InuYasha walked out she didn't even notice him.  
  
"Kagome?" his voice soft and innocent. Kagome hadn't heard him, she was wrapped up in her thought. "Do I really love InuYasha?" she wondered upon the question that had been eating away at both of them no longer needed to be bothered by it they knew there answers at last." I DO love InuYasha!" she said aloud as a small tear slid down her cheek in pure enjoyment. When he heard those words he went into shell shock.  
  
**********************  
  
Katriko took a stab at small talk. "So Kikyo you seeing anyone?" The truth is that Katriko had been attracted to her since the night she stepped to his doorstep. Kikyo thought about it for a moment. "Nope," she confessed and pushed InuYasha away. She loved him but she could never be with a hanyou*. She hadn't told him any of this instead she led InuYasha right down a path of heartbreak and pain.  
  
***************************  
  
InuYasha staggered into the forest he seemed to be paralyzed by her words. He knew he loved her but knowing that she felt the same about him put him in a great feeling almost a high. "Should I tell her?" During his thinking he had been walking around the dense forest and suddenly headed straight back for the house and Kagome.  
  
********************  
  
Katriko had been hitting on Kikyo all evening. She ignored it at first but the later the hour became the more flirtatious she got. "So what you wanna do?" He asked, noticing she had clamed down and opened up more to him. "You." Kikyo thought and giggled at the remark. " What ever you wanna do," she stated as she drew closer to the corner of the room. She sat down and batted her eyelashes at him. That was Kikyos own little way of telling him to come closer. When he reached her she pulled down on his shirt and he bent over trying to maintain his balance. She stared into his baby blue eyes & kissed him. She sucked on his bottom lip. She pulled his shirt off to reveal washboard abs to go with already strong arms and a gorgeous face. He gently pushed her over and climbed on top of her small frame body.  
  
End Note: I wanted to thank all of my reviewers OMG thank you I'm sooo glad you liked it ^^ well heres chapter two I'm getting started on and should have a good amount done over the weekend so I hope to have it up soon and please review thank you again buh bye^^. And remember reviews are always welcome and if you suggest something I'll try to put it in the story okay? great well buh bye ^_^ 


	3. Star Light Star Bright

Note: Hey^^ Well I finally finished Chapter 3 I hope you like it! I wanna thank all the reviewers soo much I enjoyed all of them I just love review they make me feel special lol Well anyway Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango none of em T.T  
  
Chapter 3- Star Light Star Bright  
  
InuYasha walked up to the front door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. " I have to tell her," the thought rang in his ears as he shuffled into the hut. He was stunned to find that Kagome was gone.  
  
************  
  
Kikyo lay on the floor with all of Katrikos 150 pounds of pure muscle atop her. He leaned down and caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her lightly. Kikyo was in excitement. She didn't even hesitate to return the kiss. She was enjoying this more then anything she'd ever done with InuYasha. He nibbled on her bottom lip and his hands began to wander her body freely.  
  
**************  
  
Kagome sighed. She decided she had to tell Inu how she felt but needed time to think exactly how she would do it. She looked to the sky; the stars twinkled at her.   
  
"I have to tell him but how? What if he doesn't feel the same about me? He did hug me the other night but that doesn't mean anything, does it?" Kagome forced herself to turn around toward the well. Before she jumped down she caught a glimpse of what looked like a star winking at her.  
  
******************  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the town calm as ever, he could smell Kikyo close by. "Good she's here," he said with a half smirk. "Not today, soon though," he went step by step through each part of his plan. He followed the sent to her cabin he could also smell another man with her. He peered into the window where he found the man she had been with laying on top of her. They engaged in a very passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru felt a surged of jealousy run through his body though the expression on his face remained the same clam unreadable look. The sight of them only made him all the more angry and lonely.  
  
***********************  
  
InuYasha collapsed to his knees in despair. "She's......she's gone," he said to himself. It took every once of his willpower to get himself up and search for his love, his Kagome.  
  
*********************  
  
Katriko kissed Kikyos cheek making his way down to her neck. She pushed him off and stood up. "come with me! The stars are beautiful tonight come on!" she yelled at him as she headed out the door. Katriko followed her into a cold frostbitten night. When finally caught up with her, she was in an open desolate field. Her top was unbuttoned halfway down and it invited Katriko right in. He moved closer to her. His face was calm to her from the outside but inside he was going crazy. He ran his fingers through her long silky hair. Kikyo wanted more and now. She gently pushed him to the ground. She had all control of the situation. She mounted herself on top of him and kissed his neck leaving chills to run down his spine. She worked down to the opening in his shirt.  
  
*********************  
  
When Kagome reached the other side of the well she had a good feeling about telling InuYasha. She walked back to the hut where she too found InuYasha gone. She convinced herself he was around and he'd be back soon. She dug through her backpack looking for the outfit she'd packed the day she got in the fight with InuYasha. She slid down the faded blue denim and pulled out a pale pink miniskirt. It's resting placed landed a little before it reached her hips. She straightened out the wrinkles and took off her top, careful not to mess her hair up. She fixed her bra straps and grabbed the white lace spaghetti strapped top. She wanted to look good for InuYasha when she announced her feelings toward him. Kagome brushed herself off and waited patiently for InuYasha to return.   
  
**********************  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the two run from the house. He was unnoticed. He knew what they were going to do. He was discussed but he could feel some strange feeling for its human girl that almost ALMOST made him want to be the one out there with her.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Kikyo unbuttoned his shirt and was pleased by what she found. She rubbed his bare chest and pressed her lips hard against his. The look on his face was that of pure pleasure.  
  
*****************  
  
InuYasha had no place left to look, he went everywhere and was worried more then ever for Kagome. There was nothing more he could do now but wait for her, so he headed back to the hut where he would find Kagome waiting for him.  
  
******************  
  
A young woman with bright blonde hair, warm honey eyes, and a small slender body approached the demon. "Excuse me? Sir? I was wondering if you......." Sesshoumaru turned around to face the woman. "Whoa.." she gasped. "What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru said in his always calm voice.   
  
"Uhhh hi!" the suddenly very cheery woman said. Sesshoumaru just stared at her in udder disappointment. He didn't respond back, he didn't have time for this. He was to carry out his plan, with that in mind he walked away from her.  
  
"Hey!" the blonde called out after him. "Come back here!" she ran toward the long white haired demon. "Let's start over" she huffed, all out of breath. She took in a large amount of air before she began. "Hi, I'm Lily. Who are you?" He looked at her surprised she was still following him "That's not any of your concern." Lily kinda gave him a weird look. She wasn't originally from the feudal era of Japan, she had been brought here about a year ago. She wore a white miniskirt and a pink shirt, the sleeves were short and the neck line was low, very low, it also showed a small portion of her perfectly tone stomach. She tired to keep up on the styles back in the modern era but ad no way of knowing the latest trends in the fashion world, and to make things worse for her, her make-up was just about gone. She had peach eyeshadow that blended well with the top and the usual black eyeliner and mascara.  
  
Lily ignored the question Sesshy threw at her. "So what's your name?" she pressed on. She found Fluffy cuter then any of the teen idols or movie stars back home. He began to get mad at the human and just wanted her to shut-up.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," he muttered. Despite the low tone Lily had heard him. "Oh," she said. Sessy just walked away and pretended he hadn't even heard her comment. Lily not wanting him to get away walked along side him. He not even once glanced down at her, all he thought about was this strange feeling he had obtained.  
  
********************  
  
InuYasha slowly trotted in the door, his feet scraped the ground with each new step. Kagome straightened her shirt. "Hi InuYasha," she said. A very stunned and once worried InuYasha now had anger running through his veins. "Don't 'Hi' me wench," he wanted to say those words so badly but all of those hateful feeling decreased when he set his shimmering golden eyes on her.   
  
"Wow.." Was all he could get out of his mouth that seemed to hang down a mile wide. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a very hesitate voice. "Y..yea?" still amazed by how gorgeous she looked. "I need to tell you something," she inched closer to where Inu had been drooling. She quickly scooped up his hand and pulled him along.  
  
"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked. "Just come on you'll see when we get there." She held his hand close to her as they walked along an unmarked trail in the woods. When they reached an opening he saw a blanket spread across the cold earth. She guided him to where it lay on the damp ground and sat down. She grabbed his other hand and held both of them in her own.  
  
"So what's on your mind Kagome?" He questioned her. "Well, I've been thinking allot about you and me and........" she stalled for more time somehow and looked up at the same star that seemed to wink at her before. It gave her confidence to do this.  
  
She took her eyes off the star and back on InuYasha.  
  
He sat there very quiet, he had a good idea on what she was going to tell him. He wasn't gunna let this opportunity slip, he knew he had to tell her and now.  
  
"Kagome?" before she could get another word out of her mouth. "I...I....love you," is heart raced, and his grip on her hands became tighter. Kagome stunned, shocked, surprised, even a little scared, looked down at their hands. His thumb rubbed her hand gently as a sign of affection. She wasn't embarrassed by it any more and he wasn't either.  
  
"I love you too InuYasha!" she burst into tears of joy. InuYasha put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up slightly. "I'll always love you Kagome," he stated and he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
****************  
  
Kikyo now lay on the bottom once more. The cold autumn night didn't seem to bother them, they lay sweating on the ground and breathing heavily. their clothes close by their warm bodies. Kikyo had moaned out Katrikos' name. When she finally stopped he kissed her soft lips gently.  
  
They put their clothes back on and lied next to one another talking about small things that didn't really matter and cuddled, enjoy one another company. Kikyo had, had a wonderful time but only felt a small connection to the man. Katriko on the other hand had very strong feelings for her he even hoped that one day he and Kikyo would be together but if Sessy went through on his plan he would be hurting Katriko more then his little brother.  
  
*********************  
  
"So Sesshoumaru. Where are you going?" Lily asked very intrigued by the man. He continued to ignore her in hopes she would just forget about him and walk away. "Sesshoumaru?" she said tugging on his sleeve.  
  
What Lily didn't know is that Sessy had plans to go visit his brother and lead him right into a trap and if he had to he would kill this human.  
  
******************  
  
Kagome sat close to InuYasha, her head rested on his shoulder. They stared into the night sky speechless. Inu laid down for a better look and Kagome followed her hair in his face now. He didn't seem to mind though.  
  
"Her hair smells like freshly picked roses," he thought as he inhaled the sent. He looked back over at Kagome who still had her eyes fixed to the stars and slided her body close to his and tightly pressed himself up against her.  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me InuYasha?" she broke the silence. He turned his head slightly to the right just like a confused puppy and grin. "Kagome even if I wanted to leave you I couldn't." With satisfaction she sighed and relaxed against his rock hard abs.  
  
End Note:I'm sorry this chappie so short me try to make long ok? PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	4. The Clash of The Brothers

Note: Hi people!! Sorry for the delay on the chappie but school is hard and dang Algebra teacher gives to much homework every night, and 15 problems or so isn't bad but when it's 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d and so on; that's not T.T well enough of my lame excuses. Enjoy the story and please peoples review!!!!! -gets on knees and begs-pleeeeeeeeeease!!!! T.T Also side note: Okay boxers I know but I don't know what they wore back then if anything and I hope it wasn't whitey tidies or whatever me no spell good ^^x  
  
Disclaimer: Whooooooooo I'm a millionaire!!!!!! I own InuYasha oh yeah Go me it's muh birthday I'm gunna party like it's muh birthday..... -fesses up- okay I don't own InuYasha but Don't you people see if only I did my life would improve for the better!!! -cries in the corner-  
  
Chapter 4- The Clash of The Brothers  
  
The sun rose high above mountain peak. Splashes of reds, oranges, and yellows covered the frigid ground. The aroma of fresh pine filled the atmosphere. InuYasha was wide awake; his hands rested behind his head for a pillow it also gave more room for Kagomes' sleeping body. He watched her smile in her dreams and with great delight he witnessed the amazing sun rise. The golden rays of light touched down to where Kagome lied on InuYashas' chest. In discomfort she rolled over to block the light that seeped into her eyes. By the piston of the sun the time was about 9 O' clock.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha said in his attempt to wake the sleeping beauty. It all seemed to good to be true. Kagome was finally his and they had spent a romantic night in the wilderness, star gazing and laying in one another's arms.  
  
"Kagome? Wake up," he repeated himself. He lightly shook her arm and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flourished from the warming sun.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a grin and delicately kissed her cheek. "Morning." Kagome yawned. "Are you are hungry?" he said looking down at her. A low rumbled came from her stomach. A light blush filled her face "Yeah." "Great cause I'm gunna make you breakfast." He said with a perfectly white smile.  
  
"Oh InuYasha! Me? You don't have to really," she protested. "Of course you." InuYasha grabbed her hand to help the half asleep young woman up. "Thanks," she flashed him a quick grin.   
  
They gathered the blanket and started their walk back to the hut.  
  
****************  
  
Lily fell silent her rapid fire questions at Sesshoumaru stopped. She stared down at the ground; images of small daisy flowers, luscious green grass, and a few rocks that she kicked along with her foot, left as soon as they came.   
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eye straight ahead, looking forward to the expression on InuYashas face when he saw the dead woman the ground, her body in countless shreds. An evil grin spread across Sesshoumarus face.  
  
***************  
  
The wind calmly swayed among the bare tree branches InuYashas hand was wrapped around Kagomes hip. It gave her a warm feeling. It made her believe that InuYasha really did care for her.   
  
With each step a new crunch noise from the fallen brown, red, and yellow leaves emerged. When they finally reached the hut Kagome immediately started a fire.  
  
She sat down and left Inu to himself. She rubbed her legs gently, trying to warm them; the fine stubble on legs made a rough bumpy feel. "Almost like sandpaper," she said quietly to herself she didn't want to disturbed InuYasha who was very busy making a gorgeous breakfast for the two.   
  
Aroma of bacon and eggs filled the room. " How did he ever mange to learn to make breakfast? Especially something like this!" she shrugged and walked over to where he slave over the hot food. Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder watching his every move. Her hand automatically clung to his waist. From the corner of his eye he looked at this woman that he had always longed to be with and now his dream had come true he had the perfect girl and she was all his.   
  
A small smile tugged at his lips and with Instinet he rubbed his hand up her thigh. Kagome stiffened but then relaxed totally. She gave him a grin and kissed his cheek lightly and walked away to leave him to his cooking. Before she escape his range he slapped her ass in a scene of pleasure. Kagome just smiled at action and felt a warm perception come over her and decided she better get used to it. InuYasha was now her lifetime mate.  
  
****************  
  
Sesshoumaru and Lily approached the cabin/hut, where Kagome and InuYasha were staying. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air; a strong, repulsing scent of his useless half demon brother.  
  
Sesshy had already planned the place where he would kill the human.  
  
****************  
  
Kikyo totally unaware her second death was plotted; walked along side Katriko. His hand clasped her own. A well handcrafted basket in the other. When they were nearing the chosen spot he released her hand.  
  
"Close your eyes. I want to see your face light up when you see this place," the excitement ran through his body. He wanted to please Kikyo. He put his hand around her hip and guided her to the rushing waterfall the sound of the water crashing on the lake gave her an awesome vision of this gorgeous scene. He shuffled along the loose dirt. "Okay can open now," he said removing her hands from dark chocolate color eyes. Kikyo gasped from the sight it was more beautiful then any painting or image. The sun rays cascaded down to the running water and created a rainbow of reds, greens, blues, and pinks. A large boulder beside the sandy shore. Fish of all kinds roamed the lakes crystal clear waters.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "It's soo..." she stopped dead in her words when a baby fawn stepped into the area. A white fluffy tail stuck out like a sore thumb against it's soft silky brown coat of fur. The curious baby deer cautioned it's way toward her. Kikyo reached her hand out to pet the fragile creature. She gently slapped Katrikos arm, a signal to move closer. then carefully stepped and reached Kikyos side. He scooped up her free hand place it on his shoulder. After about 10 minutes the fawn became less and less shy, he began to eat from their hands and following them around the area. An hour passed; they hiked around the valley and small mountains. Finally the two sat upon the large boulder, with full stomachs. Minute splashes of the cool water hit their clothing and the wind picked up to increasingly, threatening storm.  
  
****************  
  
After there couple finished their most amazing breakfast they sat in a comfortable silence in the fires glow. The day turned from a relatively warm mid fall evening to a lighting filled night.  
  
The thunder clashed and light covered the village. Kagome jumped and skittered to InuYashas side, her protector. Without the slightest tensing of his muscles he held Kagome close, his eyes gazed into the fire almost in a curse or trance came over him. His hands tightly held her waist making it hard for her to move.  
  
*********************  
  
Lily somehow knew that if she ever wanted to be with drop-dead sexy man/demon; she would have to grow up and quick.   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the woman in deep thought. His golden eyes ride her body from, head to toe. Lily caught this glance. "Good a least I know he has some kind interest in me, I mean he's checking me out fro crying out loud! I'm going to have to make the first move. Oh well," she shrugged and check him out as well even though it was she could hardly make out his figure and strong muscles in the white kimono.  
  
"He's well worth it," she thought. "Go time!" she scooted toward him and leaned her weight on his sturdy body and clutched his hand. Sesshoumaru shocked but somehow his feeling for Kikyo left him interlay and was drawn by this stunning young girl. He felt a small smile crack his face and applied a bit of pressure to the hand, not enough to were it hurt but enough to let her know that he was there.  
  
***************  
  
"InuYasha? You okay?" Kagome said with a now worried expression. He jerked and snapped out of the trance. "Yea I'm okay," he said now sounding very intimate. This startled her even more when the grip around her waist was released and soon felt his muscular hands rubbing her inner thighs.  
  
The rain came down steadily and every now and then a few sprits of thunder and lighting erupted.   
  
Kagome a little timid at first but soon felt at ease with the situation, she trusted InuYasha with her whole heart.  
  
He leaned over, wrenching his neck to see her face. Kagome also turned and their lips meet one another. She collapsed under his weight and was laying on her back, InuYasha shifted his weight on top of her to find the ideal piston.  
  
He nipped on her earlobe and she sent out a cry of delight. Through the back of his throat he let a low growl escape. The sound Kagome were making left InuYasha yearning for more but he had to be gentle with his beloved mate.  
  
He slid the lace string and her bra strap down past her shoulder and delicately kissed were the cloth once lay. He repeated this method to her left. He pinned her hands high above her head, leaving her vulnerable. When he removed his hands she stayed in the piston and eh reached where her skirt and top met. InuYasha lifted the lacey bottom a little before it reached the beginning of her bra. He kissed her now shown stomach and removed his red fire rat coat and carelessly threw it aside.  
  
His finger lingered along the edge of the skirt. He rose the shirt above her head, Kagome helped in removing the top, it too was thrown across the room.  
  
A large bang of thunder sent Kagome flying, though she didn't physically jump she felt like she just hopped right out of her skin.  
  
InuYasha looked up at her, he could feel her heart pounding. He kissed his way up to her ear. "Shhh it's okay Kagome I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you. Okay?" she nodded and tried to get more passionate with him.  
  
He skittered back down and pulled on the purple thong string, like a little kitten with a shoe lace. He removed the white under shirt and once again his angelic muscles showed. If Kagome wasn't it to it then she sure was now!  
  
She felt like a helpless child, she wanted at least a small amount of control even if it wasn't much none the less she wanted it. She shifted under his weight and he stared up at her.  
  
"You okay? If your uncomfortable I can stop." Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said with a huff she sat up and caressed his cheek with her hand. She stared deep in the golden eyes that held so many emotions and so much pride. Kagome leaned in towards him and kissed him graciously. InuYasha nibbled on her lip, in which so she granted him possession of her mouth. Her left hand wrapped around his neck; the right felt his chest.   
  
While still engaged in their kiss InuYasha somehow managed to free her bra, without a once of trouble. He broke the kiss and dangled the strap by his claw. Kagome took a glance at it and smirked at him.  
  
He laid down ready for anything she threw his way. Kagome cautiously mounted him. He could easily hold her weight without a strain. She pressed herself hard against him. She kissed him deeply and wondered his mouth. She reached down to feel a large bulge through his pants.  
  
Her tongue followed back into her mouth when she pulled away. Her body shot up and grabbed the heel of the red pants and surly pulled them off. Aroused as he was this let him know she was ready.  
  
He grasped the skirt and gradually lowered the pink fabric down to her ankles. A swoosh noise was heard as the cloth flew across the room. Kagome ley there in nothing but her pastel purple thong, the strings up higher then normal from when InuYasha had been curious to play with them in great fascination.  
  
When he saw her there just waiting for him, he became very egar.   
  
He quickly pulled at the strings till it was released from underneath her. He yanked at his own boxers and gave Kagome a sensual but hard nudge. That let out a whimper of pain but more pleasure then anything else.  
  
He continued to please both himself and his mate for more than an hour. With each push Kagome moaned harder and this provoked Inu even more. He had performed flawlessly.  
  
Kagome put her panties and bra back on as Inu put the boxers back on as well. She rested her head on his shoulder. His heartbeat strong and fast. Kagome took what had just happened into deep consideration.  
  
Before she fell asleep her last thoughts were 'How good that had felt, and just how much she really adored InuYasha.'  
  
******************  
  
Just as the rain started to come down Sesshoumaru and Lily left the hut. He reached a large oak tree and took cover in a high branch. Lily stood on the ground becoming increasingly cold and wet. She huddled against the tree trunk hoping the rain would let down soon.   
  
"If he shows me all these emotions of caring and love then why didn't he take me into the tree too?" she said poking at her drenched skirt. "And I'm soaked," she pouted.   
  
Sesshoumaru sat on the branch wondering the same thing. He should have known a foolish human couldn't climb a tree such as this. He tried to get his head straight. But he didn't know why he had all these feelings for humans. He never had them before how was now different?  
  
Still each time he looked at Lily his heartbeat quickened and he was taken breathless by her beauty. Though she wasn't very intelligent it didn't seem to bother him.   
  
He sighed heavily. 'I sopse I should go get her.' He thought and with a graceful bound the silver haired demon appeared in front of the young woman. Without a word he picked her up and jumped back to his branch.  
  
Shocked by the sudden change she didn't move and in a short while in his arms she was in a deep slumber. Sesshoumaru leaned down and smelt the long blonde hair. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear when he caught a glimpse of a jewel in her ear. He remember something similar on her stomach as well and lifted the pink shirt past her bellybutton to find another jewel. This time it had a baby blue stone and in the shape of a butterfly. curious as ever he poked at it with his claw, still not satisfied he tugged on it.  
  
Lily winced in pain and subconsensly brought her hand to the source of pain and slapped Sessys hand. "That human! She'll pay with her life!" he said while staring at his poisonous claws. His hand rose quickly ready to strike her when he noticed she was sound asleep. He shook it off. 'Let that be your warning.' He thought and picked her up. He gently set her back down on the wide branch again and leapt down in search for his brother.  
  
*****************  
  
InuYasha held Kagome in his arms as she slept. He stroked her silky hair. His breathing was still rushed. He sighed in refinement. Sleep sound wonderful and he blinked a few times finally closing his eyes when he perked up to the scent of Sesshoumaru. "He's moving at a fast rate" he said quietly. He would be there soon.  
  
******************  
  
The wind whipped at Sessys face, the frosty rain splashed at him fiercely. A low growl was let into the crisp night air.  
  
*****************  
  
InuYasha slipped out from under Kagome and scrambled to put his clothes back on. He slid out the door silently to await Sesshoumarus arrival.  
  
******************  
  
Lily awoke to the touch of rain drops pouring down on her face. She shivered and noticed Fluffy was gone. She sat up and pulled don on her shirt and fixed her belly ring.  
  
"I can't feel sorry for myself," she commanded and started to make her way out of the tree. The task was painful her hair stuck in the branches and her hoop earrings grabbed leaves on her way down.  
  
She jumped the last six feet down and splashed into a large puddle. She went on her only clue to where Sesshoumaru might be and headed off in the direction of the hut they had visited earlier that day.  
  
****************  
  
Sesshoumaru slowed his pace when he was a few hundred meters of the hut. His face was beat red but his breath intake and not quickened. The ran was merely a warm up to him. Only five feet away from InuYasha he calmly walked in a clear patch of forest. Ready to fight to the death.  
  
*******************  
  
InuYasha followed his brother his hand clutched around the heath of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
*******************  
  
A loud clash of thunder awoke Kagome. Heartbroken and worried; InuYasha had gone. She ran to a back room and grabbed a white kimono. She pulled it around her and tied the sash quickly and scooped up her box and arrow. She ran out the door and it slammed behind her.  
  
******************  
  
Lily swiftly made her way over mud and sharp stones in her bare feet. She couldn't stop for a silly cut; she had to see Sesshomaru again.  
  
When she approached the hut; she saw a young girl about he age step out. Lily increased her speed to catch the girl. "Hey!" she called out. Kagome turned sharply and impatiently waited for Lily to make her way. They both ran toward the brothers.  
  
*******************  
  
InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga. The wind whisked his long silver hair to his cold wet face. His claws erect ready to kill the opponent in the opposite corner.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome called for his attention. A single tear fell from her cheek. "Get out of here Kagome!" he growled directing himself back to Sesshoumaru. He was calm as normal and stood staring at his brothers foolish ways.  
  
"So we meet again huh little brother?" Lily stood stunned and blankly stared at the brothers "Sesshoumaru?" Lily questioned to herself; mud spattered on her skirt.  
  
InuYasha snarled and steeped forward.  
  
End Note: Sowwie I made a cliffy but I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Please people I beg you please for the love of InuYasha review!!!! please!! -is desperate- lol well I hope you enjoyed chappie 5 soon I promise Buh Bye for now ^^ 


	5. Notice from Kitty

More or less, this story has come to a close. Misty has chapter five in her care, already written, but I know she's not going to ever type and post it. So, I'll say goodbye for her. I know at the time of it's creation this story was of upmost importance to her, but now I doubt she'll glance at again due to issues in her personal life. I'm here to tell you this because no one else will. If you would like to know how this fic was supposed to end, e-mail Someday I might type chapter five if I find the time and/or can read her handwriting.

Best of wishes, Kitty. 


End file.
